Una nueva historia (caperucita roja y el lobo)
by dany.mtzacuna
Summary: El Tsuna Sawada un chico de 17 normal con la excepción de que es el heredero de los Vongola una de las familias mas poderosas de la mafia. Mitsuki una delincuente juvenil asociada con la mafia de alguna manera. Sus caminos se cruzan de alguna forma, y unen sus fuerzas para acabar con su enemigo. Una nueva versión de caperucita y el lobo feroz denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno pues otra vez yo con una nueva historia.

**Personajes.**

_**antes que nada la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akira Amano.**_

**Bien** **empecemos con la introducción de los personajes.**

**Tsuna Sawada:** Un chico normal de 17 años con la excepción de que es el heredero de la familia Vongola, una de las familias mas poderosas entre la mafia.

Inocente, torpe,y gentil podrían ser unas de las palabras para describirlo, pero entre ellas también están las palabras, fuerte , y buen líder. Aunque niegue el hecho de ser de la mafia se preocupa por su familia al punto de estar al entre la vida y la muerte.

Posee la llama del cielo, y el anillo de los Vongola **(N/A: No creo que sea necesario que explique sus habilidades o sus armas ).**

Físicamente es de complexión delgada, no es muy alto, de pelo café desordenado y ojos del mismo color. **(N/A: no ha cambiado casi nada la única diferencia es que su pelo ha crecido un poco y es mas alto, ademas de haber desarrollado músculos, bueno no los desarrollo mucho pero no importa)**

En La historia tomara el papel de caperucita roja o, en este caso ¿naranja?.

**Mitsuki: **Delincuente Juvenil asociada con la mafia por parte de su padre, tiene 17 años y vive sola en un apartamento.

De pequeña vivió en Italia con su tía la cual pertenecía a la familia Vongola, ayudaba con algunos trabajos ninguno relacionado con la mafia. Cuando tenia 7 años fue secuestrada por una Familia la cual tenia el propósito de experimentar con ella y otros niños **(la misma Familia que la de la de Mukuro, ken y Chikusa)** La razón por la cual querían experimentar con ella era porque aparentemente tenia una habilidad única.

Las pruebas que le hicieron consistieron en la alteración de su ADN el cual fue mezclado con el de un lobo por esa razón sus sentidos auditivos y olfativos son mas agudos de lo normal ademas de sus colmillos.

Cuando tenia diez años consiguió escapar de alguna manera pero gracias a sus habilidades adquiridas otra familia se intereso en ella. Fue obligada a unirse y hacer trabajos despiadados.

Cuando tenia 14 huyo a Japón, se cambio el nombre, y se fue a una zona donde nadie la encontrara.

A los 16 se entero de que un conocido suyo tomo el mando de la familia a la que pertenecía y que la estaba buscando para que formara parte de la familia de nuevo, y que entre sus planes estaban acabar con la familia Vongola.

Las palabras que la describen podrían ser: rebelde, e infantil, así mismo ella se preocupa por los que la rodean y daría su vida para protegerlos. Ella es muy autoritaria y no le gusta estar atada a nada ni nadie.

Tiene cuerpo atlético gracias a todas las veces que tuvo que escapar de la policía, de cabellos negros y ojos ámbar, de estatura promedio dos o tres centímetros mas alta que Tsuna, su rasgo físico mas característico podrían ser sus colmillos los cuales son mas afilados de lo normal.

entre sus habilidades están sus sentidos olfativos y auditivos desarrollados y es poseedora de el anillo de la luna **(N/A incluiré un nuevo tipo de llama y un anillo nuevo los cuales son la llama de la luna y un anillo Vongola el cual tiene el mismo nombre. Bueno esta llama es de color negro y es una llama desconocida debido a que el Vongola Primo lo guardo en secreto debido a su poder destructivo)  
**básicamente sus habilidades se basan en la destrucción total. de arma utiliza una oz **(o guadaña )** aunque en algunas ocasiones utiliza un látigo.

Su papel en la historia es el de el lobo feroz .

**Tora: **conoció a Mitsuki cuando tenían 10 años y al igual que ella fue obligado a hacer trabajos para la mafia.

A los 16 años asumió el mando de la Familia y como primera orden envía a varios agentes para buscar a Mitsuki, ya que sin ella no podría acabar con la familia Vongola.

Cuando tenia 10 años el era una persona amable, y se preocupaba por los demás, pero cuando Mitsuki se fue se convirtió en una persona diferente, cruel, despiadado, y sádico eso es en lo que se convirtió.

Tiene el pelo blanco y sus ojos son de color naranja, de apariencia débil.

No se saben muchas de sus habilidades pero el posee las llamas de la tormenta.

El tiene el papel de el cazador.

**Hana: **Conocida de Tora y comparten una relación cercana. No se sabe casi nada de ella.

De pelo café en rizos cuerpo voluptuoso **(Ya saben a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?)** y ojos azules .

De sus habilidades solo sabemos que posee la llama de la niebla.

su papel es el de la abuela de caperucita roja

**Bien aquí están mis personajes, bueno los principales porque también van a estar Gokudera, yamamoto, Hibari-san, Mukuro, Lamboo, Chrome etc.**

**Espero que les agrade y tal vez si es que las o los lectores quieren pongo un poco de yaoi leve pero yaoi solo díganme la pareja (excepto si Tsuna esta en ella).**

**Bueno espero que les agrade.**


	2. Chapter 2

Era un día como cualquier otro, tenía entrenamientos con reborn que lo dejaban medio muerto la mayoría de las veces, cuidar a Lambo y I-pin, pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, todo había regresado a la normalidad desde que habían regresado del futuro y desde eso habían pasado 2 años, bueno aun habían familias que querían acabar con los Vongola, pero tsuna y los demás ya se han acostumbrado.

-Tsuna, llévales estos dulces a tus amigos ¿sí?- le decía su mamá dándole una canasta con una gran variedad de dulces.

-si- dijo mientras tomaba la canasta.

-tsuna recuerda llegar temprano, tu padre dijo que vamos a tener una reunión, dijo que podías traer a tus amigos- le recordó su mamá.

- si entendido, bueno me voy- dijo tsuna mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo.

-que te vaya bien- le dijo su mamá.

Tsuna se dirigía a la montaña de Namimori, porque había quedado con los demás guardianes y los arcobalenos.

"_¿Qué es lo que nos quieren decir?, ¿Qué es lo que se trae reborn entre manos?" _pensaba Tsuna mientras caminaba por el bosque.

Siguió caminando varios minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de que ¡no sabía dónde rayos estaba!

-creo que me perdí- dijo para sí mismo en forma de afirmación – bien creo que llamare a Gokudera para que me diga donde están –

Como por arte de magia el celular de Tsuna empezó a sonar y precisamente era el nombre del susodicho.

-¿Hola?, Gokudera ¿eres tú?- dijo tsuna, del otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba nada, así que decidió acercar más la oreja al teléfono para ver si escuchaba algo.

-¡DECIMO, ¿DÓNDE ESTA?!- era Gokudera del otro lado de la línea totalmente preocupado, dejando a Tsuna totalmente aturdido.

-estoy bien, solo me perdí, ¿podrías decirme donde están todos?-dijo Tsuna recuperándose.

-okey, estamos en...- la llamada se cortó tsuna vio la pantalla de su celular en la cual decía "low battery".

-Maldita sea la hora en la que Lambo empezó a jugar con mi teléfono- dijo recordando cuando lambo le pidió pedido su teléfono para jugar con él, no podía culparlo era un niño, debía de culparse a él por ser un idiota y no cargarlo cuando Lambo se lo regreso -Mejor me pongo a caminar para ver si los encuentro- dijo poniéndose en marcha.

**P.V. Mitsuki:**

Si bien ella ya no tenía nada que ver con ellos no podía dejar que lastimaran a gente inocente por culpa de su deseo de poder.

-Bien, lo entiendo los ayudare, pero solo porque usted me lo pide y no puedo dejar las cosas como están- dijo ella en la línea.

-Gracias Mitsuki, pero te aseguro que cuando lo conozcas vas a cambiar de opinión- dijo una persona del otra de la línea.

-No lo creo Noveno, ya sabe lo testaruda que soy – dijo Mitsuki con tono serio

-si lo sé, pero él tiene algo que a ti te falta, al igual que tú tienes algo que a él le falta- dijo el noveno.

-y ¿Qué es eso?- dijo Mitsuki intrigada.

-descúbrelo tú misma- dijo el noveno.

-bien, regresando al trato ¿Qué es lo que obtengo yo de todo esto?- dijo ella

-pues ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le dijo Timoteo regresando al tono serio que tenía antes.

-un puesto en Varia y poder verla eso es todo- dijo en seco.

-Bien eso es lo que obtendrás, por cierto tendrás que contactar con Reborn para que te diga que vas a hacer- dijo Timoteo.

-okey – dicho esto ella colgó.

Se paró del sofá donde estaba dejo el teléfono donde debería de estar y se fue a dormir

**(N/A: lo que este en cursiva y entre comillas son los pensamientos y lo que este solo en cursiva son los sueños)**

_-Mira esa es la niña, sería mejor que no viniera a esta escuela- decía una mujer._

_- si tienes razón-decía otra mujer._

_Una niña de pelo blanco y ojos ámbares de 6 años estaba sentada en un banco haciendo caso omiso a lo que esas mujeres decían. _

_-Si bien la única loca que la soporta es su tía, la cual está peor que la criatura, pero como dicen de tal palo tal astilla, no me sorprendería que el padre fuera un alcohólico y la madre una cualquiera- decía la mujer._

_-yo escuche que su madre la abandono y se fue con su amante, y su padre descubrió que no era su hija y por eso se la encargo a su hermana, pero le salió peor porque la niña es un problema-decía la otra mujer._

_La pobre niña seguía escuchando los comentarios de esas dos mujeres, no porque quisiera sino porque era prácticamente obligada, estaba en la dirección porque se había metido en problemas y esas dos mujeres que hablaban de ella eran su maestra y la directora._

_-hey tú, entra ahora- le ordeno su maestra._

_La niña solo se limitó a levantarse de donde estaba sentada y entrar a la oficina._

_-bien, dime, ¿Por qué golpeaste a tu compañero?-dijo la directora con un tono frio._

_-me estaba molestando- dijo la niña._

_-pero esa no es razón para golpear a tu compañero-dijo la maestra._

_-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo para que lo golpearas?-dijo nuevamente la directora._

_La niña se quedó en silencio y medito lo que iba a decir, si bien ese "compañero", ni siquiera estaba en su curso era dos años mayor que ella._

_-me dijo que mi tía era una cualquiera- dijo la niña._

_-debiste de decirle a tu maestra-le dijo la directora._

_-¿para qué?, si ella misma me lo dice en la cara además "de tal palo tal astilla" ¿no es así?-dijo la niña recordando lo que las mujeres habían dicho. Se dirigió a la puerta, y antes de salir dijo – es mejor que no juzguen a la gente por los rumores de los demás porque nunca se sabe cuándo se les regrese el "favor"-_

_Ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio._

_La niña por otro lado se encontraba caminando por la calle, sabía que la iban a expulsar, después de todo golpeo al hijo de su maestra por cuarta vez en tres meses._

_-Hey, ¿no se supone que deberías estar en clases niña?- le dijo un policía que pasaba a un lado de ella._

_-no, le importa- le dijo rápidamente, lo mejor era alejarse de los policías en momentos así, no quería meter en problemas a sus amigos._

_-pues, me importa, la mayoría de los delincuentes se forman a esta edad- le dijo el policía-le dijo el tomándola del hombro. __**(El policía iba en la misma dirección que ella solo que estaba varios pasos detrás de ella).**_

_-no me toque-le dijo la niña tomando la mano del policía, la cual se situaba en su hombro derecho y la apretó con toda su fuerza._

_El policía solo se limitó a gritar de dolor, ella lo soltó y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y luego se perdió entre las gente._

_Llego a su destino y se encontró con gente conocida._

_-Hola ***** ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- le dijo un hombre de aspecto dudoso._

_-expulsada- la niña dejo su mochila y se acercó a el-_

_-¡De verdad que no aprendes!, tu tía y el joven****** te van a regañar- le dijo otro hombre._

_-No se va a enterar de nada, oyeron- dijo la niña sacándoles la lengua _

_-¿No me voy a enterar de que *****?- dijo una voz femenina detrás de la niña._

_La niña fugazmente dio la vuelta y se encontró a una mujer de pelo plateado y ojos azules, de cuerpo atlético._

_-De que tengo el día libre ¡no hay clases hoy¡- dijo la niña dando le la espalda a la mujer._

_-ahh, que curioso si faltan solo cuatro horas para que acaben las clases ¿Dónde estuviste las otras cuatro?- le pregunto la mujer._

_-pues… fui a… ¡pasear!- dijo la niña._

_Los otros hombres solo se limitaban a contener la risa ante tal escena._

_-y ¿A dónde?- siguió la mujer._

_-no lo recuerdo- dijo la niña_

_La mujer se hartó de los rodeos así que le dijo –Ya sé que te expulsaron, no trates de mentir porque eres pésima-_

_-bien ya lo sabes – dijo la niña –PERO NO FUE MI CULPA-_

_-Lo sé solo trataste de defenderme ¿no es así?- le dijo la mujer mientras la abrazaba por la espalda._

_La niña solo asintió, estaba al borde de las lágrimas._

_-bien, vamos porque el joven ****** quiere hablar contigo- le dijo la mujer, la niña al escuchar ese nombre cambio su expresión de tristeza a terror, sabía que la cosa iba a ir de mal en peor._

_La niña se encontraba enfrente de un joven de unos 16 años el cual la miraba con enojo._

_-Lo juro no fue mi intención, nunca quise golpearlo pero cuando insulto a mi tía… no lo sé antes de que me diera cuenta ya lo había golpeado – dijo la niña._

_-*****, no deberías de disculparte, no te voy a regañar-le dijo el joven._

_-¿No estás enojado?- le dijo la niña sorprendida._

_-estoy enojado porque no pude ver cómo le pareabas el trasero a ese chico- le dijo el joven_

_-joven ****** no la consienta, sabe lo difícil que es encontrar una escuela donde no corra peligro- le dijo la tía de la niña._

_-Elizabeth, esta niña no es normal, el hecho de que su familia pertenezca a la mafia la hace diferente, ella lo sabe- el joven miro a la niña la cual se encontraba a unos metros jugando con un hombre.- no falta tiempo para que ella quiera entrar a la familia y seguir tus pasos, además tu sabes que hay una familia que tomo interés en ella-._

_-Lo sé pero…- la mujer volteo a ver a la niña la cual le regalo una sonrisa, -no quiero que salga herida-_

_La plática termino y todos se retiraron._

_La niña y su tía estaban caminando hacia casa._

_-Tía, ¿Por qué no puedo unirme a la familia como ese niño- se detuvo para pensar el nombre unos segundos- Gokudera?_

_La mujer se paró en seco, no había esperado esa pregunta. –Es complicado- retomo su camino_

_-no lo es-le dijo la niña –escuche tu conversación con ******-nii-_

_- No es bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas ¿lo sabes verdad?- le dijo la mujer con nerviosismo, la verdad era que no se esperaba que la niña escuchara esa conversación ya que estaban a uno metros de ella y no tenían un tono particularmente audible con facilidad._

_La niña asintió, y noto la cara de preocupación que tenía la mujer. –Nee, ¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana?-dijo la niña_

_La mujer noto que la niña cambio de tema para no incomodarla y luego recordó que al día siguiente seria el cumpleaños de la pequeña -Umm… ¿quieres ir al teatro?, o ¿a la tienda de discos?- le dijo _

_La niña sin dudarlo le dijo o más bien le grito –La tienda de Discos-_

_-bien mañana iremos y te comprare los discos que quieras- le dijo la mujer_

_-bien- dijo la niña_

_Ambas siguieron caminando, sin notar que alguien las seguía, él individuo se acercó hasta quedar a un metro de ellas._

_La mujer noto esto y decidió acelerar el paso, pero fue tarde porque el individuo le golpeó la cabeza con lo que parecía un tuvo. Ella solo callo semi-inconsciente, la niña grito he hizo todo lo posible para defenderse de aquel hombre pero fue en vano, le golpeo en una parte del cuello y ella quedo inconsciente._

_Lo último que la niña pudo ver fue como su tía gritaba "*****, prometo que iremos a la tienda de discos, así que espera ¿sí?" luego cayo inconsciente._

_La imagen cambio y ahora la niña se encontraba en una habitación acompañada de varios niños, la mayoría lloraba pero entre todo el alboroto diviso a un niño un poco más grande que ella, podía notar que su cara no mostraba emoción alguna, ni miedo, ni tristeza._

"_las personas que no muestran su miedo o su tristeza generalmente lo hacen para no preocupar a los demás y así poder ayudarlos" las palabras de su tía retumbaban en su pequeña cabellera. _

_La niña se puso a pensar "¿Debería seguir el ejemplo de ese niño?, ¿Por qué no?, si, seguiré su ejemplo, no quiero causarles molestias a nadie"_

_Los días pasaban y varios niños habían sido llevados a algún lugar acompañados de unos hombres y no volvían en varios días, o, a veces ni si quiera regresaban, por lo que escuchaba de los que regresaban hacían experimentos con ellos, la niña podía notar el sufrimiento de aquellos que regresaban._

_Los hombres regresaron y con ellos la mitad de los niños que se habían llevado, rápidamente aquellos hombres con batas blancas empezaron a escoger a otro grupo de niños, entre ellos aquel niño inexpresivo. "¿Qué va a pasar con él?, ¿podrá regresar?, ¿Por qué rayos no dice nada?, ¿no tendrá miedo?" eran las preguntas que pasaban por la mente de la niña._

_Notó que uno de los hombres de bata blanca se dirigía en su dirección, lo más seguro es que ella seria llevada con los demás niños, ella no quería tenía miedo y sus piernas no le respondían._

_-Bien, tú serás la última de este grupo-le dijo con una sonrisa siniestra mientras se acercaba a ella._

"_No, por favor, ¡no quiero, que alguien me ayude!" pensaba la niña mientras observaba como el hombre se le acercaba. Cuando el hombre estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella, escucho una voz que decía –Estúpido donde está mi hermano- dijo alguien._

_-No lo sé mocoso- le contesto el hombre._

_La niña volteo para ver la cara del niño que se había enfrentado a aquel hombre. Lo que vio fue a un niño de su edad de pelo rubio y ojos cafés._

_El niño se le lanzo encima al hombre y empezó a pelear con él, la niña solo se quedó inmóvil no sabía que pensar ¿era ese niño valiente o simplemente era un idiota?, opto por las dos._

_El hombre cogió al niño y se lo llevo con el grupo._

"_¿Lo hizo para protegerme?" pensaba la niña._

_Varios días transcurrieron para que ella pudiera ver a aquel niño, quería saber si él y el inexpresivo estaban bien. Se escuchó la puerta eso significaba que las pruebas habían terminado, el grupo entre y esta vez era un cuarto de los niños que habían ido, entre ellos busco a esos dos, pudo encontrar al chico inexpresivo y como siempre su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción, al ver que estaba bien se puso a buscar al otro niño, los hombres de bata empezaron a escoger al siguiente grupo, otra vez el mismo hombre se dirigió hacia ella._

_-la última vez te salvo ese mocoso pero ahora no podrás escapar-dijo tomándola del brazo y llevándola al grupo._

_La niña no se quejó, no emitió sonido alguno, si ese era su destino lo iba a aceptar no quería que alguien saliera herido por culpa de su miedo __**(N/A: que mente tan compleja no lo creen? Créanme que ahora mi pobre cerebro me dice que me está quedando fatal dio quiera que no)**_

_Los formaron en fila y una vez que todos estuvieran en línea recta los sacaron de la pequeña habitación donde todos los demás se encontraban. _

_Caminaron por un pasillo que parecía interminable, a lo largo del trayecto por aquel pasillo los niños iban desapareciendo poco a poco cada uno siendo llevado a lo que podría ser el lugar donde hacían las pruebas , llego al final del pasillo y noto que esa habitación era más grande que las anteriores._

_La puerta se abrió dejando ver la habitación la cual estaba llena de instrumentos quirúrgicos y dos camillas y muchas sustancias de origen dudoso, dentro de esa habitación se encontraba una mujer de unos 30 años de apariencia amable, cabellos rubios y ojos azules, la pequeña entro a la habitación y la mujer la observo detenidamente._

_-Cariño ¿podrías ponerte esto por favor?-le dijo la mujer, la niña solo asintió algo no le cuadraba ¿Por qué fue amable con ella?, algo le decía que esa mujer no era lo que aparentaba_

_Se puso la ropa que le dio la cual era una bata como las de los hospitales y salió del lugar donde se había cambiado de ropa._

_-bien te vamos a poner esto- dijo la mujer con una jeringa la cual contenía uno de los líquidos de dudosa proveniencia que se encontraban en el lugar._

_Ella dejo que le aplicara aquella sustancia y poco a poco sintió como su cuerpo se quedaba sin fuerzas._

_Fue recostada en una de las camillas, y pudo notar que en la otra se encontraba el niño rubio que la había salvado hace varios días, se veía maltratado y ahora tenía una cicatriz en su cara __**(N/A: Creo que la mayoría ya sabe quién es el chico que salvo a Mitsuki ¿verdad?).**_

_Empezaron a hacerle aquellos experimentos, aparentemente aquella sustancia era para a minorar el dolor pero no sirvió de mucho ya que la niña podía sentir como le aplicaban aquellas sustancias mediante jeringas._

_-Dra. ¿Por qué esta el otro chico aquí?- dijo uno de los asistentes de la mujer._

_-se está recuperando, él es el primero que resiste este experimento, así que está bajo observación – dijo la mujer mientras mezclaba varios líquidos._

_La mujer se acercó a la niña y le introdujo lentamente la inyección –Pero honestamente, esta niña tiene suerte, me contaron que ella iba a ser traída en vez del chico, entonces el niño se le Lanzo al guardia gritando "Estúpido ¿Dónde está mi hermano?", así que lo trajeron como castigo, pero ahora la niña va a probar el experimento también- dijo la mujer._

_-¿Usted le llama suerte a eso?-dijo el mismo asistente._

_-pues ella va a sufrir menos que el chico eso te lo aseguro-dijo la mujer que ahora se encontraba mezclando más líquidos._

_Ahora solo se veían escenas de como experimentaban con la niña._

_Ya había pasado un año desde que la habían llevado a aquel lugar._

_-Vamos, alégrate pyon- dijo un chico de cabellos rubios_

_-¿Por qué tendría que alegrarme?-le dijo la niña._

_-no te harán pruebas en varios días- dijo un chico de lentes con tono monótono_

_-yo preferiría tener que ir a esos malditos experimentos-dijo la niña_

_-¿Por qué? Pyon-dijo nueva mente el chico rubio -¿acaso eres masoquista?-_

_-No lo soy idiota es por eso que no quiero los "días libres" idiota-dijo la niña ofendida por el comentario anterior._

_-No lo entiendo-dijo el rubio._

_-Chikusa, tú me entendiste ¿no es así?-dijo la niña_

_-No del todo- dijo el de lentes._

_-La vieja esa lo hace para castigarme, porque me resistí en el experimento anterior.-dijo ella de mala gana_

_-No lo entiendo- dijo Ken_

_-Yo tampoco-dijo Chikusa_

_-A ver idiotas piensen-dijo ella harta de la "idiotez" de esos dos -Cuando te sana alguna herida y te la vuelves a hacer ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-_

_-Pues te duele, más o menos que la última vez que te lastimaste-dijo Chikusa_

_-exacto y conociendo a la vieja me va a hacer sufrir-dijo la niña_

_-Bueno no te preocupes pyon- dijo Ken_

_-No creo que deberías decir eso porque no me preocupo por mí-le dijo._

_-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te tiene preocupada?-le pregunto Chikusa_

_-¡Pues por ustedes!-dijo ella_

_-No deberías, aquí cada quien debe de preocuparse por sí mismo-dijo Chikusa con un tono monótono._

_-Sí, él tiene razón no deberías de preocuparte por nosotros pyon-dijo Ken_

_-me preocupo porque son como mis hermanos, además a ustedes les ponen pruebas más dolorosas que a mí-dijo la niña en sus palabras se podía escuchar la preocupación que sentía por ambos chicos_

_Ambos se quedaron sin palabras, no podían creer lo que les decía ella, si bien los tres eran como hermanos ellos pensaban que lo hacían para no volverse locos en aquel lugar, para sentir por lo menos un poco de calor._

_Ken se acercó a la chica y le dio un abrazo seguido por Chikusa._

_-No te preocupes nosotros no moriremos tan pronto, idiota-le dijo Ken_

_-Él tiene razón- lo apoyo Chikusa._

_Se separaron y notaron que los hombres de bata estaban ahí para llevárselos. Rápidamente Ken y Chikusa sacaron de sus bolsillos algo y se lo dieron a la niña en la mano._

_-¿Qué es esto?-dijo ella _

_-Un regalo de cumpleaños-dijeron ellos al mismo tiempo y luego se fueron_

_La niña vio lo que ellos le habían dado el regalo de Ken fue un reloj de bolsillo de plata tenía la figura de un lobo, el animal favorito de ella, lo abrió y pudo notar que este aun funcionaba, en la contra parte del reloj decía el nombre de los tres. El regalo de Chikusa fue alga más simple era una pulsera de cuero negro con una placa de metal que tenía inscrito "sempre al tuo fianco" lo cual era "siempre a tu lado"._

Abrió sus ojos, y se reincorporo rápidamente, había tenido un sueño o más bien había recordado su pasado.

-Maldito teléfono-dijo Mitsuki, se levantó y tomo el teléfono.

-¿Quién habla?-dijo ella de mala gana.

-Ciaossu Mitsuki –dijo alguien del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Reborn?-dijo ella nuevamente de mala gana.

-Solo te llame para avisarte que el edificio explotara en 15 minutos, lo suficiente para que te cambies y salgas de ahí –dijo reborn.

"15 minutos para que el edificio explote"-Maldito reborn – dijo ella y luego colgó.

Corrió hasta su armario y de él saco un short negro corto con cadenas, una blusa de tirantes gruesos morada, una chaqueta negra, sus botas militares negras. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y cuando termino se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta.

-Rayos casi lo olvido- dijo y nuevamente se dirigió a su cuarto, busco debajo de su cama y de ella saco una pequeña maleta, la puso encima de la cama u la abrió.

Ahora se encontraba corriendo de un lado para otro metiendo cosas en la maleta, en su mayoría ropa o artículos de defensa personal, la maleta estaba casi lista miro el reloj que tenía en la pared , faltaban 5 minutos para que el edificio explotara, se dirigió hacia el tocador que tenía.

-bien solo falta esto y me podre ir-dijo tomando unos mitones **(son guantes sin dedos, por lo general utilizados por motociclistas, bueno no sé cómo explicarlo . , si quieren saber cómo son pasen a mi perfil ahí tengo el link con la foto)** de piely se los puso y luego tomo una caja y la puso en la maleta, nuevamente miro el reloj ahora solo faltaba 1 minuto para explotar, cerro la maleta y corrió hacia la puerta y salió del departamento.

-Agradezco que nada más sean dos pisos de otra manera tendría que ir por la escalera-dijo ella mientras saltaba.

En el momento en cuanto ella toco el suelo escucho una explosión proveniente de su apartamento.

-Mejor salgo de aquí-dijo ella mientras tomaba la maleta y empezaba a correr.

Corrió como nunca antes en su vida ahora se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, su teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Diga-dijo ella.

- Ciaossu-dijo reborn del otro lado de la línea.

-¡MALDITO REBORN ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER EXPLOTAR ESE EDIFICIO CONMIGO ADENTRO?!-dijo ella alterada, haciendo que varias personas voltearan a verla.

-tranquila, te enviare las coordenadas del lugar en donde te diré tu misión tienes que estar ahí lo más pronto posible –dijo reborn seriamente.

-bien –dijo ella mientras cortaba la llamada.

En unos segundos le llegaron las coordenadas.

-esto es en el bosque, bien mejor me apuro-dijo y luego se puso a correr hacia el punto de reunión

*****************Minutos después***************

Se encontraba caminando por el bosque cuando un dulce aroma le llamo la atención

-rayos, no comí nada ayer y reborn no me dio tiempo de desayunar-dijo mientras oía los ruidos de su estómago.

Decidió seguir aquel dulce olor con suerte y podría comer algo.

Cada vez el olor se hacía más fuerte, lo suficiente para saber qué era lo que creaba tal olor. A unos treinta metros pudo divisar una silueta de color naranja, se acercó más y pudo ver a un castaño con una sudadera naranja cargando una canasta.

Podía ver que estaba perdido, se le notaba en toda la cara, "que tal si lo ayudo y le pido unos dulces a cambio", dijo ella acercándose más.

-oyes ¿estás perdido?-dijo ella con tono monótono.

El castaño se asustó dando un brinco para luego caer.

-deberías tener más cuidado, nunca sabes qué clase de personas podrías encontrarte-dijo Mitsuki dándole su mejor sonrisa.

-gracias-dijo el castaño mientras tomaba la mano que Mitsuki le tendía.

-no hay de que-dijo ella -volviendo a lo de antes ¿estás perdido?-

-¿se nota mucho?- le dijo él.

"Lo tienes escrito en toda tu cara" pensó ella –un poco- le dijo

-ya veo soy muy obvio-dijo el

-Si -le dijo ella.

El estómago de Mitsuki empezó a rugir de hambre.

-lo siento es que no he comido desde ayer-dijo ella claramente apenada.

-no importa- dijo el castaño buscando algo en la canasta –Toma-le dijo dándole unas galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Los ojos de Mitsuki se iluminaron -¡¿enserio me las das?!-dijo

-claro tómalas-dijo el

-gracias, eres una buena persona-dijo ella melodramáticamente mientras tomaba las galletas y las empezaba a comer.

-Por cierto soy Tsunayoshi, pero llámame Tsuna –dijo el

-Mitsuki-dijo ella mientras comía.

"Tsunayoshi… ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre?... El décimo Vongola se llamaba así ¿no? … Pero él no puede ser el décimo Vongola se ve muy inocente, y tiene cara de "no rompo ni un plato". Debe de ser una coincidencia".

-y ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo tsuna

-Pues quede de verme con alguien-dijo ella -¿y tú?

-igual, pero como ves me perdí-dijo el

El teléfono de Mitsuki empezó a sonar.

-diga-dijo ella

-¿Dónde estás?-dijo reborn del otro lado de la línea

-estoy a unos metros del lugar de reunión-dijo ella

-pues date prisa- dijo él.

-entendido-dijo ella mientras cortaba la llamada

-Oye, ¿me podrías prestar el teléfono para hacer una llamada? – le pregunto Tsuna

-claro toma-le entrego su teléfono.

-gracias- dijo Tsuna mientras marcaba el número.

-diga-de escucho del otro lado de la línea

-Hola, soy yo Gokudera-dijo Tsuna.

-¡DECIMO!-grito Gokudera del otro lado de la línea.

****Cinco minutos después**** P.V. Tsuna*****

Termino la llamada y noto que Mitsuki ya no estaba.

-bueno le entrego su teléfono después-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia donde Gokudera le había indicado.

**Bueno eso es todo- dice mientras se tumba en el sofá.**

**-Floja- le dice Cynthia mientras come un chocolate.**

**-pero si me tienes escribiendo desde hace tres semanas casi, sin comer ni salir de esta habitación- dice Daniela.**

**-ese es tu problema, no me culpes de tus bloqueos de inspiración**

**-pero, no deberías de quejarte que no me ayudaste en nada- se queja**

**Cynthia saca una espada de madera de quien sabe dónde y le dice –algún problema-**

**-No señora-dice Daniela mientras sale corriendo**

**-bueno eso es todo a ver si Daniela aguanta hacer otro capítulo así de largo- dice Cynthia corriendo de tras de Daniela**


End file.
